El baile de cristal
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Un cuarto de juegos. Una hermosa bailarina tímida. Un apuesto chico que ha llegado en Navidad y ha quedado cautivado por la bailarina. Pero hay alguien dispuesto a quedarse con el control del cuarto y con la bailarina, sin importar de quién se tenga que deshacer para lograrlo.
1. Una hermosa chica solitaria

_Hoy he decidido traer esta pequeña historia escrita por sunset siren curse y debo decir que ni la historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores originales._

_Yo sólo lo he traducido al español._

* * *

Había una vez, en un cuarto de juegos, un gran castillo de cristal. En ese hermoso castillo habían unos hermosos bailarines.

En el piso superior había 7 parejas colocadas en complicadas posiciones de baile. Sus nombres eran:

\- Richard y Kori

\- Garfield y Rachel

\- Víctor y Karen

\- Garth y Tara

\- Roy y Jade

\- Antonia e Isaiah

Y

\- Jennifer y Wallace.

En el nivel de en medio estaban los niños colocados en posiciones de ballet. A la derecha estaban dos niños: Menos y Teether y a la izquierda se encontraban el gemelo de Menos, Más y el hermano de Teether, Timmy. En medio de ellos había un niño llamado Mikron que sostenía en sus brazos a una niña llamada Melvin.

Al fondo estaba una hermosa chica parada en un pie, su nombre era Kole.

Aquélla habitación tenía un secreto: cuando el reloj marcaba la media noche, los juguetes cobraban vida. Los muñecos podían celebrar fiestas de té, los osito de peluche podían tener picnics y los payasos podían jugar. Los bailarines del castillo podían bajar de sus posiciones y pasaban el tiempo juntos. Excepto Kole. Ella bailaba sola.

_\- Kole_ -la llamaba Karen- _ven aquí a charlar con nosotros._

_\- Sí querida_ -añadía Antonia- _ven a unirte._

Kole negaba con la cabeza y decía dulcemente:

_\- No, gracias. Cuando llegué mi pareja me voy a sentar. No quiero ser una molestia mientras están con sus parejas._

Esa era su rutina. Todas las noches los bailarines le pedían a Kole que se uniera a ellos, pero ella siempre se negaba con alguna disculpa.

Una navidad llegaron nuevos juguetes: una figura de un cavernícola, una caja sorpresa y una familia de muñecos. Como siempre, a media noche los juguetes cobraron vida. Los bailarines, curiosos, fueron a conocer a los juguetes nuevos. Bueno, todos menos Kole...

* * *

_Espero poder actualizar diario esta historia corta :3_


	2. La reunión

_Nada de lo que puedas apreciar aquí es de mi pertenencia, sino de sus creadores originales y de sunset siren curse, autor original de este fic._

* * *

La caja sorpresa abrió los ojos y bostezó, el cavernícola miraba asombrado todo a su alrededor y él y la familia salieron de sus cajas para explorar su nuevo hogar.

\- Richard -dijo Kori sujetando su mano- esa caja sorpresa me da escalofríos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. -le respondió- No te preocupes, lo evitaremos. Vallamos a conocer a esa familia.

Juntos, los bailarines se acercaron a ellos.

\- Hola. -dijo el hombre- Mi nombre es Slade Wilson, ellos son: mi esposa Adeline y mis hijos Grant y Joseph, pero él prefiere que le digan Jericho.

Jericho miró a los hermosos bailarines y sonrió levemente.

\- No puede hablar -explicó Grant- no había material suficiente para terminarlo y... Ese es el resultado.

Mientras ellos charlaban, la caja sorpresa cuyo nombre era Arthur y quien había estado espiando a Kole mientras bailaba y se le acercó para conocerla. Tomó su mano y trató de besarla, pero ella la jaló y se alejó girando.

Volviendo a los bailarines, Richard y Slade estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

\- ¿Te gustaría conocer nuestro palacio? -ofreció Richard.

\- Eso sería encantador -dijo Adeline mientras caminaban por el palacio.

Mientras los bailarines le mostraban todo a su familia, Jericho comenzó a soñar despierto. De repente vio a Kole.

* * *

_Sólo una pequeña aclaración más, por si es un poco confuso: Una caja sorpresa es un juguete que consiste en una caja que tiene una palanca en uno de sus costados. Al girar esa palanca, suena una canción de cuna y luego de unos momentos sale de la caja un payaso impulsado por resortes._


	3. La pérdida

_Nada de lo que leas en este fic me pertenece a mí, sino a sus creadores originales y a Sunset siren curse, su autor original fic en inglés. Yo sólo lo he traducido al español._

* * *

Jericho contempló a la hermosa chica que estaba frente a él. Tenía cabello rosa hasta los hombros, un vestido brillante de color azul claro y tenía la expresión más inocente en el rostro. Caminó hacia ella con cuidado de no asustarla. Kole abrió los ojos y parpadeó sorprendida al ver a un apuesto chico frente a ella: tenía un suave cabello rubio rizado y ojos verdes como la lima que brillaban de felicidad.

Dio un paso al frente. El muchacho se inclinó, sacó una rosa de un arbusto cercano y la sostuvo frente a ella. Kole lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Es para mí?

Los ojos del muchacho se ensancharon y desvió la mirada. Kole miró sobre su hombro y vio a sus amigos junto con la nueva familia, les estaban haciendo señas, así que se acercó a ellos.

Luego de un par de minutos regresó con él.

\- Jericho -dijo suavemente- soy Kole.

Él alzó la mirada sorprendido y la miró sonriendo. Ella tomó la rosa de su mano y se la puso en el vestido. Jericho sonrió y tomó su mano. Juntos comenzaron a bailar. A un lado del castillo los bailarines y la familia sonrieron.

Pero al otro lado Arthur estaba furioso. _"Esa hermosa chica será mía."_ Pensó, luego se escabulló con cuidado por los rincones y atrapó a la familia y al resto de los bailarines bajo un vaso para que no pudieran interferir. Slade y Richard no tardaron en descifrar lo que Arthur estaba haciendo y comenzaron a golpear el vaso y a gritarles a Jericho y a Kole tratando desesperadamente de llamar su atención, pero ya era muy tarde.

Arthur agarró a Kole y la encerró entre unos libros. Al ver eso, Jericho peleó contra Arthur haciendo lo posible por derrotarlo, pero no sirvió de nada. Arthur lo levantó y lo aventó por una ventana. Kole gritó y Adeline comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Slade.

Arthur sonrió y se giró hacia Kole, pero afortunadamente el sol comenzó a elevarse y los juguetes se congelaron.

Elizabeth, quien era la dueña de los juguetes entró en la habitación y los encontró a todos en posiciones extrañas. _"William debe haber estado jugando con ellos otra vez -_pensó mientras limpiaba la habitación y cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba Jericho frunció el ceño.- _Me pregunto dónde estará."_


	4. La última pelea

_Nada de lo que puedas apreciar aquí me pertenece a mí, yo sólo he traducido este tierno fic, adaptación de "El soldadito de plomo" a Teen titans escrito por Sunset siren curse._

* * *

La media noche seguía llegando sin falta, pero ya no era lo mismo. La familia de Jericho estaba destrozada por la pérdida y los bailarines siempre trataban de consolarlos. Kole había dejado de bailar y pasaba su tiempo sentada en la escalera, mirando a la ventana. A menudo Arthur la castigaba por no bailar, pero a ella no le importaba.

_\- Jericho_ -suplicaba- _por favor ven a casa con tu familia, tus amigos y conmigo... Te quiero._

Mientras tanto, el rubio flotaba en las alcantarillas, pero a él no le importaba pues en su mente lo único que podía ver era a su hermosa Kole. Su cabello fucsia, sus ojos como el océano... De pronto se golpeó con las barras de una verja.

_"Tal vez si logro desviarme_ -pensó- _pueda pasar a través de las barras."_

Una rata lo sorprendió: apareció sobre él, lo olisqueó y luego se fue corriendo. Tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido que podía antes de que la rata regresara, logró desviarse y pasó disparado a través de la verja al océano, se hundió debido a la fuerza y terminó siendo atrapado en la boca de un pez, pero aún dentro de él, Jericho seguía pensando en Kole.

Se estaba imaginando lo suaves que serían sus labios cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte sacudida, un pescador había atrapado al pez en el que se encontraba, Jericho se retorció al ser empujado al estómago de ese pez y luego todo se quedó quieto. Del exterior podía escuchar martilleos, gritos y crujidos.

_\- "¿Qué está pasando?_ -pensó. Entonces se vio lanzado de nuevo.- _Oh, desearía que esto termine._

Todo pasó y por fin pudo ver un destello plateado y unos rayos de sol.

\- ¡Oh! -alguien gritó- ¡Lizzie!

\- ¿Si, mami?

\- Mira lo que encontré en el pescado.

\- ¡Jericho, estás a salvo!

Esperó pacientemente mientras Elizabeth lo llevaba de nuevo a la habitación y lo colocaba con su familia. Tan pronto como ella se fue, Slade, Adeline y Grant se levantaron y lo abrazaron.

\- Oh, cariño -decía su madre entre sollozos- hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

\- Debes derrotar a Arthur -añadió Grant.

\- Yo tengo un plan, hijo -dijo Slade- ¿Quieren escucharlo?

Los tres asintieron y se reunieron, escuchando con mucha atención.

Más tarde esa noche, Jericho estaba oculto detrás de un libro esperando la señal, Adeline y Grant sujetaban un cordel y Slade abrió la caja de juguetes. Arthur no tardó en salir a la luz.

\- Oh, pequeña chica de cristal -la llamó- ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¿Si, amo? -dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Baila para mí.

\- No.

\- Baila.

\- No.

\- ¡BAILA!

\- ¡NO!

Con un grito de frustración, Arthur alargó un brazo para jalarla, pero Jericho reaccionó rápidamente y tiró un libro del estante, el cual golpeó la cabeza de Arthur y luego saltó aterrizando frente a Kole y lo miró de fiera. Los ojos de Kole se abrieron más de felicidad y los de Arthur se abrieron de sorpresa y gritó

\- ¡Pero ya me había deshecho de ti!

Jericho sonrió y sacó la lengua, sujetando la mano de Kole, ambos corrieron con Arthur pisándoles los talones, al pasar por donde estaban Adeline y Grant, el rubio hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ellos jalaron el cordel con fuerza, haciendo que se tensara y provocando que Arthur tropezara. Con un grito, la caja sorpresa cayó en la caja de juguetes y ya nunca volvería a molestarlos.

Kole y Jericho se sentaron en el estante sonriendo.

\- Creí que te había perdido. -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió, luego se inclinó y presionó sus labios en los de Kole. Ella suspiró feliz y le devolvió el beso. Por fin estaban juntos otra vez.

* * *

_Angel Rebelde18: __jajaja pues estabas en lo correcto, sí era una adaptación de ese cuento, pero con un final un tanto más "agradable" xD_

_Por cierto, muchas gracias :3_

_Y sí, en realidad hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja y no entiendo por qué TT-TT por eso me decidí a traducir todo lo que me encuentre de ellos, claro, siempre y cuando esté terminado ;) puedes entrar en mi perfil, todo lo que tengo hasta ahora es sólo de ellos :3_

_Gracias por leer, besos n.n_


End file.
